R Plan
by yakushino
Summary: Otoya Kujo, seorang mahasiswa dan Fujimaru Takagi, seorang hacker level atas yang menyelidiki tentang pengeboman yang terjadi di daerah Tokyo pada waktu itu. Berhasilkah mereka melacak pelakunya? Sementara itu, J datang ke Jepang untuk bertemu dengan seseorang...
1. 001 Beginning of Never Ending Story

"Inginkah kau dipermainkan oleh takdir?

Atau itu hanyalah pikiranmu saja?

Mungkinkah ini hanya sekedar kebetulan?

Percayakah kau akan kebenaran...?

Walaupun kebenaran itu hanya kebohongan yang dibuat-buat

Hanya untuk mempertahankan kedamaian ini..."

R Plan

_Characters_: Kanzaki Jun (J), Kujo Otoya, Fujimaru Takagi

Dzzt...

Suara panah yang melesat dari tangan Otoya terdengar menggema di ruangan itu. Maklum, Otoya sedang latihan memanah untuk kompetisi berikutnya. Para _kouhai_nya pulang setengah jam yang lalu. Ini bukan kesekian kalinya dia berlatih sendirian di tempat memanah itu. Dia berkonsentrasi pada latihan kali ini. Mungkin dia ingin mendapatkan piala itu walaupun dia sekarang berada di jurusan yang meneliti tentang nuklir. Kesibukannya karena kuliah mengakibatkannya tidak mengikuti di kompetisi sebelumnya. Kali ini, Otoya bertekad untuk mendapatkan gelar juara di kompetisi berikutnya. Hal ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan keluarganya yang hanya mementingkan tentang harga diri keluarga Kujo. Tetapi hal ini berkaitan dengan harga dirinya sendiri. Sebagai seorang _senpai_, sudah sepantasnya jika dia memberikan contoh yang terbaik kepada kouhainya. 'Jika tidak ada seminar itu, pasti sekarang _kouhai_-ku tidak semurung sekarang,' gumamnya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah berlatih dalam waktu beberapa jam, Otoya memutuskan untuk berhenti dan pergi ke rumahnya. Dia benar-benar menjaga kondisi tubuhnya. Dia tidak ingin mengikuti kompetisi dalam keadaan setengah-setengah. Dia ingin tampil dalam kondisi yang prima dan bisa menunjukkan hasil yang prima kepada orang lain. Dia ingin menunjukkan bahwa dia bisa menjadi yang terbaik walaupun dia seorang mahasiswa yang sibuk dengan kuliahnya.

Dia pun membereskan properti yang telah dia gunakan. Walaupun dia seorang cucu perdana menteri, dia tidak memanjakan dirinya sendiri dengan menyuruh orang lain untuk membereskan properti itu. Dia mengecek busur dan panahnya dengan hati-hati. Dia tersenyum memandang busurnya yang terbilang dibuat sejak lama. Dia merawatnya dengan baik-baik. Dia merasa sayang jika dia menggantinya dengan busur lain. Mungkin busur itu memiliki sejarah yang panjang baginya. Di masa-masa sulit ketika dia mendapat masalah, seperti dirinya tidak terlalu diakui oleh keluarganya sendiri, kehilangan teman-temannya beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan tidak ada orang yang mempercayainya, dia selalu berlatih menggunakan busur itu. Otoya pun tersenyum, lalu menaruhnya di tempat klubnya dengan hati-hati, begitu pula dengan panahan serta target yang telah dia gunakan kali ini. Dia berharap latihannya malam ini tidak sia-sia. Dia benar-benar berharap jika dia bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini.

Mungkin perasaan ini bisa tersampaikan kepada orang-orang yang dicintainya. Otoya memutuskan untuk ke atap gedung untuk melihat langit yang kebetulan indah, bertaburkan bintang-bintang. Lagi-lagi, dia tersenyum mengingat teman-temannya yang berada di SMA dulu. Teman klubnya yang sangat dia sayangi. Sayangnya, tinggal dia, Fujimaru, dan Mako yang tetap hidup. Dia memikirkan tentang Mako. Entah berada di mana orang itu. Semenjak kejadian itu, Otoya diberitahu oleh Fujimaru jika Mako masih hidup. Otoya hanya bisa berharap Mako bisa menjalani hidupnya dengan tenang walaupun banyak yang telah terjadi di antara mereka. Otoya tidak bisa menyalahkan Mako atas semua kejadian yang telah terjadi seutuhnya walaupun dirinya sangat ingin membalaskan dendamnya atas kematian teman-temannya. Mako telah mendapatkan ganjaran atas perbuatannya sendiri, mentalnya menjadi tidak stabil setelah aksinya digagalkan oleh Fujimaru. Otoya menghela napas yang panjang sambil memejamkan matanya. Lalu dia berjalan menuju gerbang.

Ketika dia berjalan di dekat pusat keramaian, dia merasakan kedinginan yang terasa janggal. Entah bagaimana untuk mendeskripsikan perasaan itu tetapi dia merasakan bahaya jika dia tetap berada di tempat itu. Dia segera bergegas menuju ke rumahnya setelah lampu hijau menyala di perempatan jalan itu. Otoya merasakan nyaman sesampainya di rumah. Setelah belajar untuk pelajaran esok harinya, dia mempersiapkan diri untuk tidur dan mencoba untuk melupakan perasaan yang ia rasakan di tengah jalan itu.

Keesokan harinya, dia memasak di dapur sambil menyalakan TV. Dia tercengang melihat gambar yang diperlihatkan di TV. Jalan yang ia lalui kemarin mendadak diserang teroris. Di channel TV itu diceritakan bahwa setidaknya 4 orang yang berada di tempat kejadian meninggal dunia dan 50 orang mengalami luka serius akibat bom yang diperkirakan diletakkan di sebelah trotoar itu. Dia merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri ketika melihat berita tersebut. 'Bukankah jalan itu jalan yang aku lalui kemarin malam?', pikirnya. Dia merasa ada hal yang janggal. Tempat publik seperti itu, seharusnya ada orang yang menyadari kalau seandainya ada kotak yang mencurigakan atau setidaknya ada orang yang mencurigakan.

Tetapi, hal ini terjadi tiba-tiba. Setidaknya seharusnya ada pemberitahuan dari organisasi tertentu atau mungkin hal ini memang direncanakan agar menjadi semacam pengecoh dari sesuatu yang mungkin saja efeknya lebih besar dari apa yang dia duga sebelumnya. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin memikirkan hal ini sampai lebih mendalam. Akan tetapi, dia benar-benar merasakan firasat yang buruk. Setelah menyaksikan berita tersebut, dia segera menelpon sahabat terdekatnya, Fujimaru. Dia menunggu cukup lama akan tetapi orang yang bersangkutan tidak menjawab teleponnya. Otoya akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pesan kepada Fujimaru untuk segera menelponnya karena ada hal yang penting yang ingin dia bicarakan berdua. Otoya merasa kejadian ini ada hubungannya dengan kelompok religius yang berusaha untuk menghancurkan Tokyo waktu itu.

Otoya sebenarnya tidak ingin mengingat hal itu berkali-kali. Kematian teman-temannya benar-benar membuat hatinya hancur sehingga dia takut jika dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi penuh dalam pertandingan. Sebenarnya, dia tidak terlalu memikirkan jika dia menang dalam kompetisi tersebut. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah dukungan dari teman-teman yang Otoya banggakan. Sayangnya, mereka telah meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu. Otoya segera mengalihkan pemikirannya ke kasus bom tersebut. Dia memikirkan tentang dampak yang ditimbulkan oleh ledakan di jalan itu. Apakah bom itu hanya memberi dampak yaitu membunuh orang yang berada disekitar bom itu? Atau, bom itu berisi racun yang sama, Bloody X? Akan tetapi, tidak ada kontak dari kepolisian atau divisi khusus itu.

Otoya akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu terlalu mendalam dan segera mempersiapkan dirinya ke tempat panahan lagi. Kebetulan waktu itu hari minggu sehingga dia tidak terburu-buru ke tempat latihannya itu. Dia menunggu jawaban dari Fujimaru tetapi tidak ada balasannya darinya. Otoya memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat latihannya tanpa menunggu balasan dari Fujimaru di rumah. Dia memutuskan untuk melihat tempat kejadian semalam dan mengambil jalur yang sama yang dilalui di malam sebelumnya. Dia melihat banyak polisi yang sibuk mencari barang bukti yang berserakan di tempat itu. Otoya merasa bahwa tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan di sana sehingga dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju ke tempat latihannya.

Sekilas, dia melihat seseorang yang mengenakan kostum _anime Sailor Moon_ tersenyum kearahnya. Dia merasa janggal dengan senyum wanita tersebut. Otoya memperhatikan orang tersebut lama sekali sehingga dia tidak merasakan bahwa seseorang memanggil namanya dari kejauhan. Setelah itu, cosplayer itu segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Otoya ingin mengejar orang tersebut tetapi tertahan oleh tangan seseorang yang dia kenal. Teman lamanya, Fujimaru, memegang pundaknya sambil berkata, "Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" sambil tertawa melihat ke arah Otoya. Otoya hanya bisa menjawab, "Ah, tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Dengan tersenyum, dia bertanya, "Kenapa kamu gak membalas telponku?" Fujimaru menjawabnya, "Oh ya? Coba aku cek dulu. Argh, aku lupa. Bateraiku habis. _Gomen ne_. Memangnya ada apa?"

Setelah itu, mereka berjalan sambil mendiskusikan tentang kejadian yang terjadi tadi malam. Kebetulan waktu itu, Fujimaru sedang menemani adiknya yang berada di rumah sakit untuk mengecek kondisi tubuh Haruka. Kondisi tubuh Haruka yang lemah membuat Fujimaru sering mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit langganan keluarga Takagi. Sedangkan Fujimaru sendiri, semenjak ayahnya meninggal, dia memutuskan untuk bekerja part-time di supermarket dekat rumah sakit itu. Dia memikirkan tentang kondisi orang yang dia cintainya sehingga dia memutuskan untuk kerja di tempat itu. Walaupun dia kehilangan orang-orang yang disayanginya, dia bertekad untuk tetap hidup demi Haruka, satu-satunya adik kesayangan dia. Otoya menceritakan tentang kondisi tempat itu sedetail mungkin ke Fujimaru.

'Mungkin saja Fujimaru bisa memberikan sudut pandang yang berbeda dari apa yang dia pikirkan sekarang,' pikir Otoya. Fujimaru berpikir sejenak, lalu berkata, "Apa perlu kita menyusup ke kamera security?" Senyum Otoya mendadak menghilang, "Sebaiknya kamu urungkan niatmu. Bukankah kamu sendiri yang memutuskan untuk tidak menghack sistem keamanan orang lain sampai kondisi Haruka-chan membaik?" Fujimaru hanya terdiam. Otoya lalu menyarankan Fujimaru untuk segera beristirahat dan melupakan cerita Otoya tadi. Otoya khawatir jika Fujimaru akan jatuh sakit. 'Haruka-chan pasti sedih jika kakaknya juga sedih,' pikirnya. Otoya menawarkannya untuk tidur di ruangan klubnya sehingga setidaknya dia tidak merasa sendirian. Fujimaru tersenyum dan tertawa kecil, sambil menolak tawaran itu, "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Setelah di perempatan jalan, mereka berpisah. Otoya kembali memikirkan kejadian tersebut untuk kesekian kalinya. 'Mungkinkah organisasi itu kembali berulah di Tokyo?' pikir Otoya. "Ah, tidak mungkin," gumamnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Dia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke tempat latihannya.

Selesai latihan, Otoya bermaksud untuk menjenguk adik Fujimaru, Haruka yang berada di rumah sakit. Dia bermaksud untuk membelikan karangan bunga untuk menghiasi kamar Haruka-chan dan buku untuk mengisi waktu luang Haruka-chan. Maklum, Haruka-chan dirawat di rumah sakit untuk beberapa minggu. Pastinya hal seperti itu membuatnya bosan. 'Fujimaru pasti sekarang sedang kerja,' pikir Otoya. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membeli jajanan juga untuk dimakan bertiga. Otoya merasa jika dia membeli kue, mungkin keadaan keluarga Takagi akan semakin membaik. Semenjak kedua orang tua Fujimaru dan Haruka, kondisi Takagi bersaudara itu kurang membaik. Mungkin hal itu disebabkan oleh kondisi Haruka-chan yang sering pergi ke rumah sakit untuk dicek keadaannya. Otoya menelpon Haruka-chan, menanyakan apakah dia menginginkan kue dan Haruka-chan pun menjawabnya dengan nada gembira. Otoya pun tersenyum ketika mendengarkan suaranya dan menyimak cerita yang Haruka-chan katakan waktu di telepon. Setelah itu, Otoya menutup telpon tersebut dan meneruskan langkah kakinya ke toko buku. Dia mencari buku yang tepat untuk Haruka-chan. Otoya memilih buku dalam waktu beberapa menit dan membaca ringkasan di belakang buku. Akhirnya Otoya mendapatkan buku yang tepat. Lalu Otoya melanjutkan perjalanannya ke toko terdekat. Setelah membeli kue di toko "_7-11_", Otoya melangkahkan kakinya ke supermarket tempat Fujimaru bekerja. Otoya ingin mengajaknya pergi.

Tiba-tiba, dia merasakan firasat buruk, seperti ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Otoya segera mempercepat langkah kaki dan berusaha untuk menghubungi Fujimaru. *Bruk* Tiba-tiba ada yang membekap mulutnya dan menyeret dirinya dari arah samping. Otoya pun tidak sadarkan diri dan hanya mengingat bau parfum orang itu walaupun dia mencoba untuk tetap terjaga kala itu...


	2. 002 'King'

R Plan part 2

"Walaupun kita memiliki ibu yang sama, kita tidak memiliki kesamaan ya," kata J waktu itu...

* * *

Suara mesin yang berisik membangunkan Otoya dari mimpinya. Entah mengapa dia teringat akan perkataan J waktu itu, ketika Otoya diculik oleh J. 'Huh, dimana aku?' gumam Otoya. Orang yang duduk di sebelahnya menyahut, "Kamu sekarang ada di tempat persembunyianku, Otoya." Secara spontan, Otoya bergerak menjauhi asal suara itu. Ternyata Kano-san, anggota dari divisi anti-teroris yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kano-san menyodorkan air putih kepada Otoya. "Minumlah, nanti akan kujelaskan detailnya." Otoya pun meminumnya sambil melihat Kano-san yang sepertinya sedang membaca laporan di map abu-abu itu.

Otoya menaruh cangkir minumnya di laci terdekat. Lalu Kano-san menutup map itu dan berkata, "Sepertinya kamu menjadi target seseorang lagi sehingga Kakekmu, Perdana Menteri Kujo, memerintahkan kepadaku untuk menyembunyikanmu sementara. Aku harap kamu tidak terlalu kaget mendengar berita ini." Otoya menganggukkan kepalanya, "Memangnya siapa yang ingin menculikku?" Kano-san terdiam sesaat kemudian menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Aku belum tahu detailnya tetapi ada organisasi tertentu yang mencoba menculik kerabat dari Perdana Menteri, termasuk dirimu." Kano-san kemudian menepuk pundak Otoya, "Lebih baik kamu tidak ke mana-mana dan jangan hubungi siapa-siapa untuk sementara waktu. Aku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatanmu jika kamu menghubungi seseorang sekarang." Otoya berpikir sejenak lalu bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan Fujimaru?"

Kano-san menghela napasnya, "Dia dan Haruka-chan diungsikan ke Markas. Waktu Fujimaru menjaga Haruka-chan, ada seseorang yang mencoba untuk menyusup ke jaringan komputer rumah sakit tempat Haruka-chan dirawat. Fujimaru merasakan bahaya sehingga dia memutuskan untuk membawa adiknya lari ke Markas dan menelpon Kirishima. Tenang saja, dia sekarang bersama dengan Minami. Lebih baik, kamu beristirahat terlebih dulu. Maaf jika aku membiusmu tadi. Jika tidak, penguntitmu akan mengira bahwa aku seorang dari kepolisian atau dari divisi anti-teror." Otoya terdiam sejenak dan berpikir, 'Siapa yang mau repot-repot menculik orang seperti aku? Orang yang tidak dianggap oleh keluarga Kujo sendiri?' Lalu dia berkata, "Sampai kapan aku harus berada di tempat ini?" dengan menatap wajah Kano-san yang terlihat lelah. 'Pasti beliau menjagaku sangat lama. Matanya terlihat sangat merah,' pikir Otoya sambil melihat jam di ruangan itu.

Tiba-tiba, HP Kano-san berbunyi dan Kano-san keluar dari ruangan itu. Kano-san keluar cukup lama dan Otoya menunggunya dengan sabar. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia berada di tempat persembunyian. Dia menjadi terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini semenjak dia mengenal Fujimaru. Kemudian Otoya berpikir jika kejadian pengeboman itu terkait dengan keberadaan dirinya. Atau mungkin seseorang mengetahui tentang dirinya lebih dari Otoya tahu, sehingga dia menaruh bom tersebut di jalan itu? Jangan-jangan sebenarnya dia melihat wajah pelaku pengeboman sehingga dia akan diculik untuk dibunuh organisasi itu? Otoya menggelengkan kepalanya. Otoya terlalu banyak berpikir yang tidak-tidak semenjak dia merasakan hawa yang tidak nyaman di jalan itu. Otoya memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan kejadian yang menimpanya sebagai suatu beban yang berat ditanggungnya.

Pintu itu tiba-tiba terbuka dan Kano-san memberitahukan bahwa dia akan diantarkan menuju ke Markas mengingat Kano-san akan pergi ke lapangan untuk melihat secara langsung mengenai pengeboman yang terjadi di TKP. Otoya dengan polosnya menanyakan tentang barang yang dia bawa tadi sebelum dia dibius. Kano-san hanya menghela napas dan menunjuk ke arah lemari yang ada di ruangan itu. Otoya pun mengecek apa ada barang yang kurang dan Kano-san dengan tidak sabaran menyuruh Otoya untuk segera bersiap sementara Kano-san mengambil mobilnya yang berada di garasi. Mereka berdua masuk ke mobil dan meluncur ke Markas.

* * *

Di Markas, Otoya bertemu dengan Fujimaru dan Kirishima. Kirishima menjelaskan kepada mereka berdua bahwa mereka sebenarnya menjadi target dari organisasi teroris yang bertujuan untuk memburu orang-orang yang menggagalkan aksi teror yang dilancarkan oleh kelompok J&K dan Spider sebelumnya. Karena Fujimaru dan Otoya bekerja sama dengan divisi anti-teror, mereka berdua menjadi incaran dari kelompok tersebut. Sedangkan kerabat Kujo yang lain hanyalah pengecoh dari pihak teroris untuk menguntit Fujimaru dan Otoya secara diam-diam. Hanya itu yang dijelaskan oleh Kirishima. Setelah itu, Kirishima meminta Fujimaru untuk menyusup ke kamera keamanan di TKP karena polisi waktu itu tidak mau memberikan secara detail tentang kejadian yang telah terjadi walaupun Kano-san telah pergi dan menanyakan secara baik-baik (Kano-san sangat memaksakan dirinya untuk berbicara secara baik-baik) kepada pihak kepolisian. Kirishima mengerti tentang janji yang dibuat oleh Fujimaru tetapi karena ini masalah yang mendesak, akhirnya Fujimaru melanggar janjinya dengan membuka laptop dan menghack kamera keamanan di tempat itu. Kemudian dia menemukan seseorang yang mencurigakan di video itu. Ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan Otoya dari kejauhan. Fujimaru mencoba memperjelas gambarnya tetapi tiba-tiba listrik di Markas mendadak mati.

Fujimaru mencoba untuk menyimpan data tersebut tetapi data tersebut lenyap. Sepertinya ada yang menghack komputer pusat di Markas itu. Otoya pun merasa aneh. Spider sudah meninggal dan tidak ada hacker lain yang bisa menandingi Fujimaru. Bagaimana bisa dia menyusup ke database Markas? Otoya berpikir keras sampai dia tidak sadar jika Fujimaru memanggil namanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Fujimaru. Otoya memandang Fujimaru dengan keheranan, "Apa kamu tidak merasakan hal yang aneh? Bagaimana bisa tempat ini dihack lagi? Bukankah hanya kamu yang bisa menghack tempat seperti?" Fujimaru terdiam sejenak, kemudian menjawabnya, "Mungkin saja ada hacker sekelas aku dan Spider di luar sana. Kita tidak bisa meremehkan kekuatan teroris kali ini. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar akan membunuh kita berdua." Otoya tidak berkata apa-apa lagi ketika Minami-san menyuruh dirinya untuk kembali ke kamarnya sementara Fujimaru berdiskusi dengan Kirishima-san mengenai masalah kali ini.

Sementara Otoya sibuk bermain dengan Haruka-chan, Fujimaru berusaha melacak hacker yang menyusup ketika dia menghack tempat lain. Akan tetapi, hal ini tidak membuahkan hasil. Fujimaru merasa putus asa. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia merasakan kekalahan. Fujimaru akhirnya mencoba untuk beristirahat sejenak sambil memikirkan langkah selanjutnya yang akan dia lakukan. Waktu itu, Kano-san dan Minami-san mencoba untuk menanyakan kepada saksi yang masih hidup tentang suasana sebelum tempat itu meledak. "Mungkin saja ada petunjuk yang bisa mengarahkan kita kepada organisasi itu," kata Kano-san kepada Kirishima-san waktu itu sebelum beliau berangkat ke rumah para saksi mata.

Setelah beberapa menit, Fujimaru melanjutkan aksinya untuk melacak hacker itu. Dia berhasil melacak tempat itu, sebuah _internet cafe_ yang berada di Jalan _Sakurada-Dori_ di kawasan _Minato-ku_ dan memberitahukan itu ke Kirishima-san. Kemudian Kirishima-san memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk ke tempat itu sesegera mungkin. Tetapi, setelah diperiksa secara detail, tidak ada tanda-tanda orang yang mencurigakan di tempat itu. Fujimaru merasakan hal yang janggal, kemudian dia mendapat pesan dari hacker itu ketika dia mencoba untuk melacak keberadaan hacker tersebut. Isi dari pesan itu adalah:

_Title: to Falcon_

"_Those who dealt with God are sinners. Therefore, those sinners will get divine punishment as the payment for their sins they caused."_

_King_

Kirishima-san menyuruh Fujimaru untuk melacak alamat e-mail yang masuk. Alamat yang dipakai itu ternyata alamat e-mail dari seorang siswa di SMA alumni dirinya dan Otoya. Fujimaru kaget karena organisasi itu ternyata mengetahui jati dirinya. Kirishima-san menyuruh Kano-san dan Minami-san menuju ke rumah siswa itu untuk menginterogasinya. Ternyata, Kano-san dan Minami-san menemui jalan buntu. Siswa tersebut mengatakan bahwa dia tidak pernah memakai alamat e-mail yang diberikan oleh pihak sekolah selama ini. Fujimaru menyimpulkan bahwa e-mail tersebut dihack oleh hacker yang menamakan dirinya sendiri sebagai _'King'_. Dia merasa putus asa karena dia menemui jalan buntu. Dia tidak berhasil membongkar jati diri _'King'_ yang mengancam jiwa dirinya dan Otoya.

* * *

Di pagi berikutnya, Fujimaru beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk melacak apa pun yang berhubungan dengan hacker itu. Dia mempertaruhkan reputasinya sebagai seorang hacker kelas atas untuk mencari jati diri dari _'King.'_ Kirishima-san mendapatkan informasi terbaru mengenai musuh mereka dari Perdana Menteri sendiri, Kujo. Organisasi ini terdiri dari beberapa tingkat, dan yang tertinggi adalah 'King'. Organisasi ini didirikan untuk menghukum para pengkhianat yang membocorkan rahasia teroris-teroris yang beroperasi di area yang telah mereka setujui sebelumnya, entah itu kepada polisi, pemerintah, divisi anti-teror, atau kepada anak mereka sendiri yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan organisasi kejahatan itu.

Selama ini, organisasi itu berdiam diri ketika Jepang diserang oleh kelompok religius yang dipimpin oleh K dan Spider. Akan tetapi, mereka memulai untuk melancarkan serangan ke Jepang tiba-tiba. Diperkirakan karena Fujimaru dan Otoya turut berperan dalam menggagalkan aksi teror yang dilancarkan, organisasi itu memutuskan untuk membinasakan mereka berdua karena mengancam keberadaan organisasi itu. Organisasi itu bernama _'Bridge'_ dan pendiri dari organisasi itu masih belum bisa dipastikan mengingat hanya Kamishima yang tahu persis tentang struktur organisasi itu meninggal dunia.

Fujimaru menyendiri di dalam kamarnya. Lagi-lagi, dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena dia telah melibatkan orang-orang yang dia sayangi dalam masalah ini. Dia merasa terpukul karena selain dia tidak bisa melacak _'King'_, kondisi adiknya, Haruka yang belum membaik membuatnya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri terhadap kejadian yang telah terjadi. Jika dulu dia tidak menghack komputer Markas, mungkin hidup mereka akan lebih baik, pikirnya. Ayahnya tidak perlu mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk melindungi dirinya dan teman-temannya tidak perlu meninggal.

*Tok-tok.* Otoya kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar Fujimaru. Otoya melihat keadaan temannya yang begitu kacau. Wajah Fujimaru yang kelihatan pucat membuat Otoya merasa miris. Otoya kemudian menyodorkan makanan yang dia bawa kepada Fujimaru. Kemudian Otoya berkata sambil melihat temannya yang makan dengan wajah cemberut, "Lebih baik kamu tidak perlu menganiaya dirimu sendiri seperti itu. Nanti adikmu akan lebih sedih." Fujimaru tidak mengomentari perkataan Otoya dan hanya meneruskan memakan makanan yang dia lahap sejak tadi.

"Kamu tahu, Fujimaru, Haruka-chan sangat mencemaskanmu. Tetapi Haruka-chan tidak bisa beranjak dari tempat tidurnya karena penyakitnya itu. Karena itu, dia menyuruhku untuk menjengukmu," kata Otoya. "Katanya, 'Aku percaya pada Kakak. Karena itu, berusahalah sekuat tenaga.' Sebagai teman lamamu, aku hanya bisa membantumu untuk menenangkan adikmu yang gelisah itu. Sebaiknya, kamu jangan putus asa," kata Otoya sambil tersenyum. Fujimaru menganggukkan kepalanya.

* * *

Setelah berbincang dengan Fujimaru, Otoya memutuskan untuk membaca artikel-artikel yang mungkin berkaitan dengan teroris yang mereka hadapi lewat internet. Tentunya dia tidak mengakses artikel-artikel itu lewat _mobile phone_nya karena Otoya tahu bahwa hacker itu pasti bisa melacak keberadaannya jika lewat _mobile phone_. Otoya meminta Kirishima-san untuk meminjaminya laptop yang tidak terpakai.

Otoya melihat rumor-rumor yang beredar di internet. Kemudian, dia mencoba untuk membaca _posts_ yang ada di forum-forum. Otoya merasa curiga dengan salah satu _site_ yang kabarnya menawarkan kebebasan dalam hidupnya. Dia mencoba mengakses situs itu. Melihat desainnya yang tidak 'wah', Otoya hanya mengira bahwa situ itu hanya situs jadi-jadian dan mendatangkan virus. Tetapi, ketika melihat situs itu secara seksama, dia melihat angka-angka yang tidak beraturan. Dia mencoba untuk menerjemahkan situs itu walaupun dia bukanlah seorang yang berpengalaman seperti Fujimaru. Setelah itu, dia merasa janggal dengan huruf X, L, dan 14 yang ditulis berulang-ulang di salah satu _thread_.

Otoya kemudian memberitahukan kepada Fujimaru tentang hal ini. Kemudian Fujimaru mencoba melacak tentang siapa saja yang mengakses situs itu dan menemukan keganjilan yang lain. Walaupun situs itu bukanlah situs yang populer, situs itu diakses oleh orang-orang dari luar negeri dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak. Padahal situs itu tidak memberikan informasi yang penting, hanya ada angka-angka dan huruf-huruf yang aneh disusun secara berantakan walaupun situs itu situs berbahasa Jepang. Akhirnya Fujimaru mencoba untuk mencari siapa yang membuat situs itu. 'Siapa tahu, ini berkaitan dengan organisasi itu,' pikirnya. Fujimaru melemaskan tangannya kemudian meneruskan untuk menghack site itu.

Sementara itu, J yang sedang duduk di salah satu _restaurant_, meminum melon sodanya dengan santai dengan seseorang...


	3. 003 The Destined Children

R Plan Part 3

"_We can't leave the stage yet" - Anonymous_

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Bukankah aku sudah bilang jika aku sudah keluar dari permainan ini?" kata J sambil memperhatikan pemandangan dari bangunan yang berlantai dua itu. Orang yang menemaninya memakan makanan yang dipesannya seraya membalasnya dengan wajah yang tidak terlalu kaget dengan perkataan J, "Kau sudah gagal dalam operasi sebelumnya. Aku tahu ini bukan waktunya untuk berdebat tentang hal seperti itu. Aku hanya menginginkan informasi tentang siapa yang memburu Fujimaru. Aku berhutang nyawa padanya."

"Bukankah _Otou-sama_ yang tahu persis tentang itu?" kata J tanpa memperhatikan lawan bicaranya. Dia kelihatannya bosan. J memesan melon soda sekali lagi ke _waitress_ yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya. "Kau adalah anaknya. Kau pasti mengetahui sesuatu tentang _leader_ organisasi ini." J terdiam lalu melihat ke arah jam tangannya, kemudian dia membawa minumannya, "Aku tidak suka mengulangi perkataanku. _Time's over._ _Ja na_, ada urusan yang harus aku lakukan," katanya sambil keluar dari _restaurant_ keluarga itu. Sedangkan lawan bicaranya hanya bisa memandang J yang berjalan menuju tangga.

J sebenarnya tidak ingin berurusan dengan organisasi teroris yang menyerang sekarang. Akan tetapi, dia ingin melihat situasi yang ada. J sebenarnya tidak perlu khawatir jika kepolisian mencari orang yang dia sayangi, Hotaru sekarang menjaga adiknya, Mako, di tempat persembunyian yang lebih aman. Tetapi, dia perlu melihat kekuatan _'Bridge'_ yang mengancam jiwanya dan adiknya. Sebagai mantan teroris, dia pasti dijadikan sebagai target oleh mereka. Tetapi, menurutnya, jika mereka memang menginginkan J untuk mati, seharusnya mereka menyerang pada waktu Spider beraksi.

* * *

J merasa aneh dengan situasi yang ada. Mengapa hanya Fujimaru dan Otoya yang diburu oleh mereka? Bukankah _'Bridge'_ hanya membunuh teroris yang gagal menjalankan aksinya? Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya mereka membunuh orang yang tidak berkaitan dengan kepolisian maupun organisasi teroris. Yang menjadi pertanyaan di dalam dirinya sendiri, mengapa mereka tidak memburu dirinya ketika dia berada di tempat publik, seperti di _restaurant_ tadi? Mungkinkah mereka mau memaafkan orang seperti dirinya? 'Hm... Sepertinya situasinya akan menjadi lebih kacau dari apa yang aku perkirakan,' gumamnya.

J ditelpon oleh salah satu anggota dari _'Bridge'_ sebelumnya. Sebenarnya J mengetahui tentang struktur organisasi itu setelah ayahnya walaupun dia bukanlah pewaris dari organisasi religius yang dipimpin oleh Kamishima sebelumnya. K yang mentalnya sedang tidak stabil mana mungkin bisa mengingat tentang hal ini walaupun K sebenarnya mengetahui tentang segalanya yang berhubungan dengan _'Bridge'_.

"Oh, tidak. Hm? Untuk apa aku melakukan hal seperti itu? ... Ok, aku akan segera ke sana, _Queen_," katanya sambil menutup HPnya yang berwarna hitam itu. Sepertinya mereka merencanakan sesuatu. J memegang _revolver_nya yang dia sembunyikan. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju kafe terbuka yang berada di sekitar tempat pengeboman sebelumnya.

J disambut oleh _waiter_ yang mengantarkannya ke tempat duduk orang yang menelponnya tadi, _Queen_. J langsung memesan melon soda lagi. J tidak pernah bosan untuk meminum ini. Kemudian, _Queen_ memulai pembicaraan di siang hari itu, "J, _King_ memintaku untuk menyampaikan pesan ini kepadamu.

_'Because you never have any intention to betray us, you are given freedom to move freely as long as you do not involve yourself in this game.'_

Hal ini juga berlaku untuk kelompokmu yang telah gagal menjalankan tugasnya untuk menghancurkan divisi anti-teror itu." J tertawa kecil kemudian berkata, "Apa jaminannya jika kalian membebaskanku untuk bergerak? Bukankah kalian memata-mataiku selama ini?" lalu memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat siapa saja yang berada di lokasi itu.

_Queen_ menutup matanya perlahan kemudian membukanya dan menjawab pertanyaan J itu dengan mimik wajah yang tidak berubah, "J, kami melakukan hal ini karena kami harus memastikan kau berada di pihak yang mana. Kami tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan dalam eksekusi kali ini." J kemudian meminum melon soda yang diberikan oleh pelayan, "Aku bahkan harus menyamar sebagai seorang _cosplayer_ yang sedang _cross-dressing_ untuk bergerak menghindari kecurigaan dari pihak kepolisian. Setidaknya kalian beritahu alasan kalian untuk tidak menghukumku dan menghukum adikku." Wajah _Queen_ tiba-tiba berubah, "Bukankah sudah aku katakan bahwa kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan _game_ ini? Sama halnya dengan K yang -." J memotong kalimatnya dengan tawanya, "Yang aku maksud adik laki-lakiku, Otoya. Mengapa kalian memburunya?"

_Queen_ kemudian mengambil _tote bag_ kesayangannya kemudian berdiri, "Hanya itu yang bisa aku beritahu padamu. Selanjutnya, terserah padamu untuk memilih netral atau memilih salah satu pihak dalam permainan ini, J. Aku tidak memiliki wewenang untuk memberitahukan detailnya padamu yang telah gagal dalam menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang teroris. Aku hanya menjalankan apa yang diperintahkan oleh _King_." _Queen_ pun melangkahkan kakinya ke mobil yang telah menunggunya di pinggir jalan. J hanya terdiam dengan melihat _Queen_ yang berjalan menjauhinya. J pun akhirnya mengerti. Dia menarik kesimpulan bahwa mereka akan melenyapkan siapa pun yang mencoba untuk memasuki area _'Bridge'_, tanpa memandang siapa pun dia, termasuk pemerintahan. Dia pun memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah ekstrim atau orang-orang yang dia sayangi akan meninggalkannya. Yang lebih parah lagi, dia kehilangan seluruhnya. Tentunya itu akan menghancurkan perhitungannya yang sudah dibuat sebelumnya...

* * *

"_Well_, hanya ini yang bisa aku curi dari pemerintahan," kata J sambil menyentuh bom nuklir dan LX-14 sebagai pemicu hulu kendali yang dulunya digunakan untuk oleh teroris untuk melancarkan aksinya. Bom ini disembunyikan oleh pemerintah karena bom ini sangat berbahaya jika digunakan oleh pihak yang ingin menghancurkan kota. Lawan bicaranya tersenyum dengan hasil kerja J yang memuaskan. J melihatnya dengan wajah serius, "Aku memilih untuk memihakmu bukan karena alasan lain. Setidaknya kau menepati janjimu. Bukankah kita berteman sejak lama, _King_?" Pemuda itu menjawabnya dengan tersenyum, "J, aku selalu menepati janjiku. Kau tahu sendiri kan, aku tidak akan menggunakan senjata ini jika tidak dalam keadaan terdesak atau mereka mengadu domba organisasi teroris dengan kepolisian. Itu adalah janjiku padamu, sebagai seorang pemimpin organisasi ini dan sebagai teman lamamu. Kau pasti sudah menyadari tentang rencana pemerintah itu sendiri, mereka yang membuat senjata ini sementara mereka menyalahkan teroris sebagai penyebab semua kejadian yang terjadi."

J hanya terdiam. Dia hanya ingin menyembunyikan perasaannya di depan _King_ ketika dia mengetahui bahwa ada organisasi khusus yang dibentuk oleh pemerintah yang berencana untuk menggunakan percobaan dengan bom itu dengan cara menghancurkan kota tempat kelahirannya dan melimpahkan kesalahan itu kepada K yang lolos dari perlindungan divisi anti-teror. J tetap berwajah _cool_ dan tersenyum kemudian berkata, "Kalau begitu, kau akan menarik anak buahmu dari Otoya dan Falcon, kan? Setidaknya kita tidak perlu membunuh orang-orang yang hanya dimanfaatkan oleh musuh kita itu." _King_ berpikir sejenak, "Kau benar. Prediksimu juga benar, J, Falcon memakan umpan kita dan Kirishima memerintahkan untuk menangkap anak buah pemerintah yang bobrok itu. Setidaknya organisasi kita tidak perlu untuk membereskan sampah-sampah itu."

J kemudian meminum melon sodanya, "Jadi?" _King_ menjawabnya dengan tersenyum, "Baiklah, J. Kau menang. Aku akan menarik _hit-man_ku sekarang. Tunggu sebentar." King mengeluarkan laptopnya dan memerintahkan seluruh pasukannya untuk kembali ke _headquarter_ untuk menunggu instruksi selanjutnya dari _King_. Lalu _King_ menggunakan HPnya untuk memerintahkan _Queen_ untuk menjemputnya dengan mobil. King kemudian menelpon para _Joker_ untuk membersihkan seluruh barang bukti yang ada yang mengarah kepada organisasi itu dan memberikan pengecoh yang membuat pihak kepolisian dan divisi anti-teror itu tidak mengira bahwa semua itu hanyalah permainan yang dilakukan oleh _King_ dan J. Sehingga mereka tidak mengira bahwa organisasi ini, _'Bridge'_ tetap berjalan seperti biasanya tanpa ada kecurigaan dari pihak pemerintah sendiri.

Setelah King menutup teleponnya dan laptopnya, J menanyakan tentang statusnya. _King_ mengatakan bahwa tidak ada yang curiga dengan gerak-geriknya. Bahkan Kirishima tidak mengetahui bahwa J turut berperan dalam pencurian bom nuklir itu. "Setidaknya tidak ada yang mengetahui tentang keberadaan J dan K untuk saat ini," kata King. Kemudian _King_ menambahkan, "Apa kau yakin dengan apa yang kau putuskan, J? Bergabunglah dengan kelompokku. Dengan dirimu sebagai pengisi kekosongan di posisi _As_ karena keputusan pendahulu itu yang terlalu gegabah, yang mengakibatkan pemerintah itu sadar akan keberadaan _'Bridge'_, aku pikir kita bisa mengatur tempat ini lebih baik daripada pemerintahan yang sekarang. Aku bisa menjamin keamanan adikmu dan dirimu juga, J."

J hanya tersenyum. Dia menolak tawaran itu dengan halus. J sebenarnya ingin menebus dosanya. Akan tetapi, keadaan yang mendesaknya untuk kembali menjadi teroris. "Setidaknya dengan ini, kau berhutang padaku, _King_. _My equation is flawless after all,"_ kata J sambil melihat jam tangan favoritnya. "Sudah waktunya, aku pergi dulu. Sampai berjumpa lagi," kata J dengan menjabat tangan sahabat lamanya. King pun membalasnya dengan pelukan erat. Kemudian _King_ masuk ke dalam mobil sementara J berjalan menuju tempat terjadinya bom terdahulu.

* * *

Fujimaru merasa senang karena dia berhasil memecahkan masalah yang dihadapinya. Selain itu, keadaan adiknya, Haruka-chan pun semakin membaik. Otoya yang walaupun sibuk dengan kuliahnya dan kegiatan klubnya, selalu menemani keluarga Takagi setiap hari. Fujimaru akhirnya tidak perlu untuk takut keluar dari rumahnya. Dia pun tidak perlu mendapatkan perlindungan dari Kano-san atau Minami-san. Fujimaru sangat menikmati kegiatannya sebagai pekerja _full-time_ sebagai kasir di supermarket itu. Tetapi yang terpenting adalah keadaan adiknya yang dia sayangi. Pelaku pengeboman sudah tertangkap dan organisasi yang berusaha untuk menghabisi dirinya pun sudah dipenjara sehingga dia tidak perlu untuk menghack komputer manapun. Dia pun tidak perlu untuk memaksakan dirinya untuk bekerja ekstra.

*la la la* _Mobile phone_ milik Fujimaru pun berbunyi ketika dia sedang mandi. Adiknya yang kebetulan berada di kamar Fujimaru mengangkatnya. Kemudian Fujimaru keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat adiknya yang tertawa ketika menggunakan telepon miliknya. Fujimaru memandang adiknya dan menanyakan siapa yang menelponnya. Lalu Haruka-chan menjawab dengan tertawa, "Dari Kanzaki-san, Kak. Katanya ada hal yang ingin dibicarakan." Wajah Fujimaru mendadak pucat, kemudian meminta adiknya untuk membuatkannya makanan untuk makan malam. Haruka-chan lalu keluar dari kamar menuju ke dapur.

"_Konnichiwa_, Falcon. Sepertinya Haruka-chan baik-baik saja ya, _yokatta_," kata J dengan nada setengah mengejek. Fujimaru membalasnya dengan nada serius, "Apa yang kamu inginkan? Kamu sudah tidak memiliki anggota yang mau menuruti perintahmu." J langsung tertawa, "Ah, kamu pikir kamu sudah menangkap seluruh anggota yang berpihak padaku? Kamu itu lucu ya. Yah, setidaknya untuk sekarang, tidak ada ikatan yang membelengguku." Wajah Falcon berubah menjadi orang yang bersemangat, "Aku pasti akan menemukanmu." J membalas perkataan itu dengan wajah serius, "Lebih baik jangan bertindak bodoh untuk sementara, kau itu sungguh merepotkan, tahu? Tapi, jika tidak ada kau, perhitungan yang aku buat akan terlihat membosankan."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Fujimaru. "Entahlah, yang jelas, aku akan meninggalkan panggung ini untuk sementara waktu. Sampai ketemu lagi ya? _Ja na_," jawab J sambil menutup teleponnya. Lalu, dia meminum melon sodanya sambil berjalan menuju bandara.

"_It doesn't matter what you choose, as long as you do not regret it in the future" -_ _Anonymous_

(_**Ends.**_)

**OOT**

Disclaimer: Seluruh kejadian yang ada di fic ini adalah TIDAK NYATA. Jadi mohon jangan diambil hati. Jika ada kejadian yang mirip, itu hanyalah kebetulan belaka. BUKAN FAKTA. Ini hanya FIKSI BELAKA. Sekali lagi, Saya nyatakan ini HANYA FIKSI. Seluruh _characters_ dan _property_ yang lain milik author dari Bloody Monday. Saya tidak berwenang pada seluruh kejadian atau karakter yang lain, Ok?

Thanks to:

**Miss Aoi** yang udah nyuruh-nyuruh update ni fic.

Author **Bloody Monday**

Pemerannya J di Bloody Monday versi drama, thanks to you, **Narimiya Hiroki-san**, I learn how to be evil, lol.

**Readers** yang sempet-sempetnya baca ni fic.

**Arashi and AAA**, I listen to their songs to make this fic.


End file.
